Waiting for You
by Chikako Fujiki
Summary: Cinta terbesar yang kumiliki adalah merelakanmu, lalu menanti. Semua akan selalu indah pada waktunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for You<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ikut denganku, Hyuuga!"

Itu kalimat pertama yang didengar Hinata pagi hari ini. Kepala Cabang – Asuma Saratobi mampir ke mejanya dan menumpukkan hampir satu rim kertas berukuran A4.

"_Copy_ ini!"

Gadis Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata itu kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul sang atasan ke ruangannya.

"Berapa banyak, Saratobi-san?"

Asuma tidak langsung menjawab. Diletakkannya tas kerjanya dan segera ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya. Setelah menghidupkan PC miliknya, ia lalu memandang Hinata yang masih setia menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Enam,"

Asuma masih memandang Hinata. Gadis cantik yang sering tersenyum lembut itu belum juga beranjak dari ruangannya. Ia sebenarnya bukan tipe atasan yang suka menjelaskan detail pekerjaan pada bawahannya. Ia hanya ingin bawahannya mengerjakan segala hal yang diminta olehnya. Tapi, Hyuuga ini berbeda. Gadis itu selalu bisa mengalahkan kekeraskepalaan yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

"Yamanaka tidak masuk hari ini, tolong gantikan dia…" Asuma mendengus.

Hinata tersenyum tulus lalu pamit meninggalkan ruangan Asuma.

..Ͼ╒..

Hinata terdiam sambil memandang kertas-kertas yang tengah dikopi di mesin khusus. Sesekali mulutnya komat-kamit menghapalkan mantra agar hari ini berjalan lancar. Hari ini ia harus ikut Asuma untuk mempresentasikan laporan pemasaran akhir tahun. Ia cukup cemas karena ia belum pernah ikut, karena tugas ini harusnya dilakukan oleh Ino yang kebetulan tidak datang hari ini.

Tugasnya tidak sulit, ia hanya akan menjadi fasilitator. Membagikan hasil laporan kepada peserta presentasi dan memastikan ruangan berfungsi optimal, serta mencatat hasil pertemuan itu. Hal ini kemudian menjadi sulit karena orang-orang dari kantor pusat akan ikut dalam presentasi tersebut.

Hinata bekerja sebagai _back office_ di sebuah kantor cabang bank swasta. Hari ini adalah giliran kantornya untuk mempresentasikan hasil penjualan dan pemasaran akhir tahun. Kunjungan dari kantor pusat adalah momok yang cukup menakutkan oleh berbagai kantor cabang. Mereka tidak hanya akan mendengarkan presentasi, tapi juga menilai pencapaian dari cabang. Kalau tidak mencapai target dan performa kerja tidak maksimal, bisa saja sang kepala cabang diturunkan jabatannya dan bagi karyawan biasa seperti Hinata akan dikeluarkan.

Cukup mengerikan.

Mengingat pekerjaan adalah hal yang langka belakangan ini.

Presentasi itu akan dimulai pukul sebelas siang, namun Hinata sudah berada di ruang _meeting_ pukul sepuluh. Ia menyusun kursi dan mengecek _sound system_, serta menjaminnya untuk berfungsi optimal. Ia berusaha untuk melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan atasannya dengan baik, sekalipun bukan tugasnya. Ia juga telah terbiasa menerima segala sesuatu yang datang padanya dengan lapang.

Tak sekalipun ia mengeluh mengenai pekerjaan atau kehidupan. Ia percaya Kami-sama memiliki rencana indah yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Hanya menunggu waktu, kalau tidak sekarang mungkin nanti.

Pukul sebelas tepat, ruangan _meeting_ dimasuki oleh beberapa orang dengan aura berbeda. Tentu saja, mereka adalah orang-orang dari kantor pusat. Jajaran direksi.

Ruangan itu sudah siap. Komputer dan _in-focus_ telah _stand by_ di tempatnya, _sound system_ telah berfungsi optimal, dan Hinata sudah berdiri di posisinya dengan memeluk lembaran yang akan dibagikan ke jajaran direksi.

Satu per satu direktur masuk didahului oleh Asuma yang memasang senyum tegang. Ada sekitar enam orang dengan golongan usia variasi, namun rata-rata berambut gelap. Mereka duduk pada posisi masing-masing. Asuma membuka pertemuan tersebut dengan ucapan selamat datang penuh hormat. Dan sebelum ia memulai presentasinya, diisyaratkannya Hinata untuk membagikan _handout_ yang telah diperbanyak.

Hinata mulai mengitari masing-masing meja dari para direksi. Jantungnya bergemuruh namun ia terus mengucapkan mantra rileks pada tubuhnya. Dan ketika ia menyerahkan _handout_ terakhir, ia mendengar suara yang dulu acap akrab di organ dengarnya.

"Hinata?"

Dengan takut, diangkatnya kepalanya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Saat itulah, matanya bersitatap dengan mata hitam yang tajam. Sudah lama sekali…

'Sasuke-senpai!'

..Ͼ╒..

"Kau kerja disini?"

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka keluar dari ruang _meeting_. Presentasi dari kantor cabang Hinata sudah selesai dan para direksi kelihatan cukup puas dengan pencapaian kantor tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, tidak buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, matanya menatap Sasuke begitu dalam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini.

"Baru enam bulan, Sasuke-senpai," jawabnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk, terdiam, kemudian memikirkan hal apa lagi yang akan ditanyakannya pada Hinata. Gadis ini masih sama seperti dulu, suka tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang selalu bisa membuat dunia Sasuke berhenti berputar dan berubah canggung.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati perasaan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabar Kiba?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ragu. Awalnya ia tidak ingin menanyakan itu, tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak punya bahan lain yang akan ditanyakan. Meninggalkan Hinata juga bukan pilihan yang disukainya. Ia hanya ingin lebih lama dengan gadis itu.

Hinata tersentak sedikit karena pertanyaan itu. Bola matanya berputar, agak ragu.

"B-baik, kurasa..." ia tersenyum.

Sasuke mengerut kening. Walaupun tanpa suara, Hinata bisa memahami ekspresi heran dari wajah pria itu. Sama seperti dulu.

"K-kami sudah berpisah lima tahun yang lalu, senpai..."

Benarkah?

"Lima tahun yang lalu, itu..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya, yakin dengan pasti Hinata mengerti maksudnya.

"I-iya. S-sebulan setelah Sasuke-senpai menyatakan cinta..."

..Ͼ╒..

Sasuke membenamkan tubuhnya ke sofa besar dan empuk di ruang pribadinya. Kembali teringat pembicaraan dengan Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hinata dan Kiba tak lagi bersama.

Ini benar-benar kabar gembira, seandainya saja...

Dulu, dirinya dan Hinata teman satu kampus. Ketika Hinata masuk ke kampus itu, Sasuke adalah senpai tingkat akhir yang juga ikut dalam kepanitiaan orientasi mahasiswa. Disitulah pertama kali ia melihat Hinata. Awalnya, Sasuke kira tidak ada yang menarik dari gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu kecuali wajahnya yang cantik. Benar, Sasuke mengakui Hinata cantik dan tidak salah beberapa teman seangkatannya menginginkan Hinata menjadi pacar mereka. Namun bagi Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa berhubungan dengan gadis cantik, Hinata tidak termasuk kriteria gadis yang diinginkannya. Ditambah lagi, Hinata ternyata telah memiliki kekasih, teman SMA-nya yang juga mahasiswa baru di universitas yang sama, namun berbeda jurusan.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tertarik padanya.

Beberapa bulan setelah penerimaan murid baru, klub memanah yang tidak populer mendadak menjadi sangat diminati karena ada mahasiswa baru yang bergabung bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, ia telah menjadi idola dan membuat banyak mahasiswa lain ingin bergabung di klub yang hampir bubar tersebut.

Kemampuan memanah Hinata sungguh memukau, karena ia sudah ikut klub itu sejak SMP. Sasuke yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Ketua Departemen Minat dan Bakat Mahasiswa, mau tak mau jadi lebih mengenal Hinata. Karena semenjak itu, Hinata langsung diangkat menjadi ketua klub memanah dan banyak melakukan koordinasi dengan Sasuke. Klub memanah yang seolah bangkit lagi, membuatnya banyak terlibat dengan Sasuke.

Dari kedekatan karena jabatan, mereka mulai menjalin kedekatan sebagai teman. Berawal dari Sasuke yang meminjamkan buku-buku semester awalnya pada Hinata kemudian berlanjut menjadi tutor musiman yang membantu Hinata belajar. Hal itu membuat mereka tidak hanya berinteraksi di dalam kampus tetapi juga di luar kampus.

Dan entah bagaimana rasa itu mengalir begitu saja...

Sasuke mulai tertarik begitu saja pada Hinata. Menjadi pria yang menantikan gadis itu datang ke ruangan Senat. Menjadi pria yang mengajak Hinata makan siang, dan merasa hampa apabila tidak melihat gadis itu sehari saja. Hinata mungkin terlihat kuat, tapi Sasuke selalu ingin menjadi pelindungnya ketika berada di samping Hinata.

Perasaan yang tak terkontrol itu pun akhirnya membuat Sasuke mulai tidak suka ketika Hinata berbincang dengan ponsel dan menyebut nama kekasihnya, Inuzuka Kiba dengan pipi memerah. Lalu, Sasuke mulai tidak nyaman ketika Kiba menjemput Hinata di kampus mereka. Dan entah peristiwa apalagi yang membuat Sasuke menginginkan Hinata hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sampai pada puncaknya, Sasuke menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis cantik yang menutup bibirnya ketika tertawa, gadis lembut yang suka tersenyum dan penyuka hal-hal sederhana. Hinata adalah gadis yang tepat untuk mendampinginya sampai kapanpun.

Tapi, sudah ada Kiba...

Sayang sekali...

Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki yang akan memaksa seorang gadis untuk menjadi miliknya. Bahkan pantang baginya untuk menaruh hati pada gadis yang telah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Hinata berbeda. Gadis itu bisa membuat Sasuke begitu ingin memiliknya, melindunginya.

Sampai pada saat Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan perasaannya, ia menyatakan cinta pada Hinata tepat di hari kelulusannya. Hinata terlihat memerah dan salah tingkah. Benar-benar ekspresi yang mengejutkan.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar penuturan jujur dari bibir Sasuke. Dan anehnya Sasuke bersabar, berharap dan menanti jawaban yang diinginkannya. Namun pada menit berikutnya ketika Hinata membuka suara, gadis itu mendahuluinya dengan senyum.

"Kalau Sasuke-senpai jadi aku, apa yang akan senpai lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, menerimaku," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Lalu, meninggalkan Kiba?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, aku bukan gadis yang baik, Sasuke-senpai..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lagi.

..Ͼ╒..

Sasuke menghela napas dengan gusar. Ia balikkan badannya yang masih setia berada di atas sofa. Teringat kembali kenangan bersama Hinata. Jawaban Hinata saat itu tidak bisa diterimanya. Tentu saja! Bahkan keesokan harinya ia masih mencegat putri Hyuuga itu agar memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi. Ia bahkan rela menjadi pria kedua untuk Hinata. Sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan. Namun saat itu Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke sedikitpun.

Dan kini Sasuke baru tahu bahwa Hinata telah lama putus dari Kiba. Mengapa gadis itu tidak menghubungi dirinya? Padahal Sasuke setengah mati berusaha untuk melupakan Hinata. Jaraknya hanya sebulan, kan? Tidak mungkin mudah baginya melupakan gadis itu. Ia sungguh tidak apa-apa menjadi pelarian Hinata, ataupun digosipkan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Ia sungguh tidak keberatan, asalkan itu bersama Hinata dan mendapatkan hatinya.

Tapi sekarang, keadaannya berbeda...

Ia sudah...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pintu ruang kerja Sasuke menjeblak terbuka, memunculkan sosok gadis ramping bersurai merah muda. Gadis itu mantap menghampiri Sasuke yang masih setia berbaring di sofa. Dengan gerakan cepat diciumnya penuh-penuh bibir tipis Sasuke lalu dikalungkannya lengannya pada leher pria itu.

"Sudah makan, sayang?"

..Ͼ╒..

"Kau kenal dengan Uchiha-san, Hyuuga?" tanya Saratobi Asuma ketika akan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia cukup penasaran mengapa Uchiha Sasuke mengejar Hinata ketika mereka menyelesaikan presentasi sehari yang lalu.

"Beliau senpai saya ketika kuliah Saratobi-san," jawab Hinata. Mengalihkan matanya yang sejak tadi menatap layar PC. Tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Asuma retoris.

"Apa dia memang tipe yang seperti itu?"

'Eh?'

"Maksud Anda?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku heran saja, mengapa dia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan, sedangkan ia punya hari penting satu minggu lagi,"

"H-hari penting?" selidik Hinata. Keingintahuan sukses membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Memandang penuh minat pada atasannya yang berhasil mengganggu pagi-cerah-miliknya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ia akan menikah..."

Deg.

"Oh, undangannya masih ada di mejaku, datang dua hari yang lalu. Ia mengundang seluruh _staff_ di kantor cabang ini. Pastikan kau datang Hyuuga, dia senpai dan juga bosmu..."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Asuma berlalu tanpa memandang kembali wajah Hinata. Pria itupun tidak sempat mendengar jantung Hinata yang berdegup kencang.

'Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah.'

..Ͼ╒..

"Kau tidak lupa kalau kita _fitting_ gaun hari ini kan, sayang?" Sakura, nama gadis itu menatap wajah calon suaminya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sasuke berbaring seperti ini. Biasanya kalau dirinya datang, Sasuke masih ada di balik meja kebesarannya.

"Kau lelah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunanya. Ia memandang wajah manis calon istrinya. Haruno Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Gomen, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sakura menghela napas. Memaklumi tingkah Sasuke yang sedang lelah.

"_Fitting_ gaun, hari ini..."

"Oh! Hm, bisakah kita tunda dulu Sakura? Aku agak lelah,"

Sakura terdiam. Lalu mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah, Sasuke-kun..."

..Ͼ╒..

Pukul enam sore, Hinata baru keluar dari kantornya, padahal jam kerja telah selesai sejam yang lalu. Ia berjalan ke halte yang tak jauh dari kantornya, menunggu bus umum.

Tidak sampai lima menit Hinata duduk di halte yang terlihat tidak terawat itu, sebuah mobil Lexus berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti di depannya. Hinata agak terkejut, ia kira dirinya tidak memiliki kenalan yang memiliki mobil mewah seperti itu. Namun ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"S-Sasuke-senpai?" Hinata terkejut bukan main.

Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mobil tersebut tertawa pelan mendengar reaksi terkejut Hinata.

"Kuantar?"

Kalau kau mengartikan kata 'kuantar' milik Sasuke adalah membawamu dengan aman sampai ke rumah, maka kau sama naifnya dengan Hinata. Mereka kini telah berada di sebuah restoran mewah yang berada di sebuah hotel bintang lima. Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya makan. Sebentar, alasan Sasuke.

Hinata lebih banyak diam sejak mereka memasuki restoran itu. Sasuke yang mulai menyadari ketidaknyaman Hinata akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit mengungkapkan maksudnya menemui gadis itu. Walaupun ia merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal ini, tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang terus menderanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya, sejak ia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

"Mengapa kau putus dari Kiba?" tanya Sasuke setelah pertanyaan-pertanyan basa basi sebelumnya.

Hinata tersenyum getir. Sedikitnya ia sudah tahu hal ini yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kiba-kun mencintai gadis lain,"

"…"

"Kiba-kun bilang, ia sudah berhubungan dengan gadis itu enam bulan sebelumnya,"

Sasuke spontan mengepalkan tangannya, menggeram penuh amarah. Bagaimana mungkin pria tersebut bisa berbuat seperti itu? Selingkuh, heh? Di saat Hinata kukuh mempertahankan kesetiaannya pada Kiba dan menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu, Hinata?"

"A-aku percaya pada Kiba-kun. Kalau dia bilang dia mencintaiku, maka itulah kebenarannya,"

"Tapi nyatanya?"

"Aku rasanya bisa mengerti perasaan Kiba-kun. Ia masih bersamaku karena tidak ingin membuatku terluka. K-kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, Kiba-kun lah yang sedang menahan luka. A-aku merasa, mengerti..."

Hinata tersenyum. Aneh. Seharusnya menangis, kan?

"Kau naif, Hinata…" sindir Sasuke. Hinata terlalu… Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak sedih, Sasuke-senpai. Bohong, kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menahan Kiba-kun lebih lama. Itu akan menyakitkan untuknya, juga untukku…"

Kalau sedih kenapa tidak menangis?

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Hanya satu bulan! Satu bulan tidak cukup untukku melupakanmu, Hinata!"

Hinata menegang, bahunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia lalu menunduk.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, membawa wajah gadis itu ke arahnya. Sasuke melihat mata bening Hinata telah penuh dengan air mata. Gadis itu menahan bulir-bulir itu agar tidak jatuh. Ia masih kukuh untuk tidak menangis. Kenapa? Bukankah ini menyakitkan?

Sasuke menyentuh kedua ujung mata Hinata membuat bulir bening itu berjatuhan tanpa bisa lagi ditahan oleh gadis itu. Kedua ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata, mengusap dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indah milik sang Hyuuga.

"Kau menangis, Hinata…"

"Harusnya, lima tahun yang lalu kau datang padaku dengan wajah seperti ini," suara Sasuke berubah serak.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi satu-satunya pria yang dapat menghilangkan kesedihanmu, menghapus air matamu, menjadi tempat sandaranmu. Aku…" Sasuke geram. Menjadi lebih kuat menangkup pipi Hinata.

"…bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih sangat mencintaimu!"

Hinata terbelalak. Sedang Sasuke masih setia menatap mata Hinata. Ya, dirinya tidak menyangkal bahwa sampai sekarang masih memikirkan Hinata, masih berharap agar gadis itu menerima cintanya. Apalagi melihat air mata Hinata, tekadnya untuk terus bersama gadis itu semakin kuat.

Sasuke juga selalu tahu arti senyuman Hinata. Ya, Hinata itu gadis bodoh, tersenyum saat ia ingin menangis. Mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan tawa lembut. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, kalau hatinya teriris. Sudah berapa orang yang telah dibohongi oleh senyum gadis ini?

Hinata mencoba melepaskan jari-jari Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak boleh, Sasuke-senpai,"

"Sasuke-senpai akan– "

"AKU TAHU!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku akan menikah…" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk. Walaupun sedikit tidak rela, Sasuke melepas jari-jarinya dari wajah Hinata. Diremasnya rambutnya, frustasi. Tolong jangan ingatkan dia. Ia sangat tahu, dalam hitungan hari ia akan menikahi Sakura, gadis yang telah bersamanya setahun ini.

Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Hinata pada waktu ini? Apa Kami-sama sedang menghukumnya karena pernah melarikan diri? Ia pergi, menenggelamkan kekecewaaan hatinya pada pekerjaan. Lalu mencoba menjalin kasih dengan gadis lain walaupun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih mengharapkan Hinata. Gadis yang tak pernah mengembalikan hatinya yang tercuri.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mempengaruhinya sampai seperti ini?

Cukup lama mereka terdiam untuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing sampai Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Ku-kurasa, aku harus pulang, Sasuke-senpai…" Suara Hinata terdengar lirih. Ia juga tidak memandang Sasuke selama berbicara.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berdiri bersama Hinata. Mungkin inilah akhirnya. Ia harus merelakan Hinata. Bukan! Yang lebih tepat, ia harus merelakan dirinya melepaskan Hinata dari hatinya. Memulai segala yang baru, dengan hati yang baru. Melupakan kenangan dan kisah yang tak sampai.

TIDAK!

Ditariknya tangan Hinata agar tetap di berhadapan dengannya. Gadis itu linglung dan kehilangan keseimbangan karena tarikan Sasuke. Sasuke manatap mata Hinata penuh perhitungan. Ya, masih ada hal yang perlu dipastikannya dari gadis ini. Dari hati Hinata.

"Kalau waktu itu kau bukan kekasih Kiba, apa jawabanmu tentang perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Bibir Hinata bergetar. Matanya pun mulai berair kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak siap dengan serangan ini.

"A-aku…" Hinata memucat. Aliran darah seolah hilang dari wajahnya yang biasa bersemu merah.

"Jawab Hinata!" tuntut Sasuke.

"A-aku…"

"Jawab!" Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang tak sabar.

"A-aku me-menyukai Sa-Sasuke-senpai…" bisik Hinata hampir tak terdengar.

"Se-setiap kali b-bersamamu jantungku…" ia tersedak karena tangis.

"…ja-jantungku b-berdebar tak karuan. Aku me-menyukaimu bahkan tanpa ku-kusa-sadari, aku benar-benar te-telah jatuh cinta p-pada Sasuke-senpai…" Air mata kini telah tumpah di kedua pipi Hinata. Wajahnya pilu seolah menahan kesakitan.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha mendekap Hinata. Jawaban Hinata mendorong gejolak di hatinya dan keinginan agar gadis itu berada dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa sesak karena kejujuran terlambat yang diucapkan Hinata.

Tapi, Hinata menghindar. Ia mundur, seolah tidak mengizinkan Sasuke meraihnya.

"Itu, tidak boleh Sasuke-senpai…" Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Seharusnya perasaaan ini tak kubiarkan tumbuh. Aku bersama Kiba, tapi hatiku berdesir setiap kali bersamamu,"

Dan, Sasuke tak peduli lagi…

Ia berlari meraih Hinata, memeluk tubuhnya, dan menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang tak lagi terbendung pada bibir gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **

**Awalnya FF ini mau di publish di tanggal ultah Hinata. Tapi... #sigh **

**Chapter depan udah FIN.**

**Arigatoo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for You<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?"

Mikoto menatap heran pada calon menantunya. Sakura terlihat pucat, padahal perona pipinya sudah menempel sempurna. Selain itu, gaun cantik berwarna gading yang menjuntai sampai menyapu lantai itu harusnya dapat menularkan perasaan bahagia yang tak terdefenisi.

Kami-sama, ini hari pernikahannya!

"Bagaimana ini, Okaa-san?" tangis Sakura pada Uchiha Mikoto, calon mertuanya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak seperti biasanya. Ia sangat berbeda belakangan ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi padaku,"

"Apa Sasuke akan membatalkan pernikahan kami, Okaa-san? Ia tidak mencintaiku lagi…" Sakura memandang cemas sekaligus takut pada Mikoto.

"Sstt, apa yang kau katakan, Sakura! Ini pernikahanmu, seharusnya kau menjadi wanita paling bahagia hari ini, " tegur Mikoto keras. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu mengatakan hal tersebut. Demi Tuhan, Ia dan Sasuke akan resmi menjadi suami istri beberapa jam lagi.

Nasihat Mikoto nyatanya tidak bisa menghentikan kegelisahan Sakura. Kini air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke terlihat letih. Mereka tidak jadi _fitting_ baju dan Sasuke seolah tak lagi memedulikan Sakura. Pria itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantornya daripada bersama Sakura. Ia tahu Sasuke sibuk karena pekerjaan, tapi tetap saja...

Dan Sakura teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Ia kembali memandang cemas ke arah Mikoto.

"Terakhir kali aku menghubungi Sasuke-kun, dia bilang…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya karena menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"…apa sebaiknya pernikahan kami dibatalkan saja?"

Mikoto bergidik. Tak pelak gurat ketakutan muncul di wajahnya. Namun ia harus tenang, Sakura masih butuh penguatan darinya. Tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke menarik kembali kata-katanya, apalagi membatalkan rencana yang telah matang dipikirkan. Mikoto tahu benar bagaimana watak putra bungsunya itu.

Ah, mungkin Sasuke sedang banyak pikiran. Pekerjaan, urusan pernikahan, dan berbagai urusan lain yang harus dikerjakannya dalam waktu bersamaaan bisa saja menyebabkan pria itu tertekan. Yah, stress. Bisa saja kan?

Brakk!

Pintu kamar pribadi pengantin wanita tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut merah terengah-engah, lalu berusaha mengatur napas.

"A-ada apa Karin-nee?!" sontak Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, begitu pula dengan Mikoto.

"Sa-Sasuke-san tidak ada! R-ruang pribadinya kosong sejak p-pagi!" seru wanita bernama Karin itu.

Mikoto terbelalak. Sedangkan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, ketakutan menguasai sepenuhnya.

'Sasuke-kun!'

..Ͼ╒..

"Sasuke-senpai…"

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Tadi pagi Sasuke menjemputnya di apartemen. Telah 20 menit Hinata bersama Sasuke di dalam mobilnya, namun Sasuke belum juga mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Sebuah jas mewah berwarna putih terletak begitu saja di jok belakang mobil. Berikut dengan sepatu berwarna senada yang ada di bawahnya. Harusnya Sasuke sudah memakai setelan itu dan bersiap-siap ke hotel tempatnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-senpai, kau akan menikah hari ini…" Hinata memelas.

"Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu, Hinata…" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari fokus kemudinya.

Hinata terkejut, walaupun ada sebagian dari dirinya merasa senang karena ucapan Sasuke tadi. Akan tetapi, Hinata sadar betul ini tidak akan membawa hal baik apapun.

"S-Sasuke-senpai, ini tidak boleh. " Hinata memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-senpai, ini tidak akan membuat kita bahagia," Hinata kini menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Mereka sepertinya perlu bicara lebih dalam lagi. Mungkin Sasuke harus lebih meyakinkan Hinata. Inilah keputusan yang dia pilih. Ia tidak akan menikah, lebih tepatnya ia tidak akan menikah dengan gadis lain selain Hinata. Rencananya Sasuke akan pergi ke hotel tempat pernikahannya dan mengatakan pada Sakura tentang kebenaran hatinya. Hatinya milik Hinata.

"Aku ingin bersama orang yang kucintai. Bagaimana itu tidak boleh?!"

Hinata menguatkan hatinya. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat gadis biasa seperti dirinya melambung. Kami-sama, ia juga mencintai pria ini! Tapi, perasaan melambung ini tidak mungkin dimilikinya. Bagaimana bisa ia merebut seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami gadis lain? Tidak, Hinata tidak seburuk itu.

"Apakah senpai akan meninggalkan gadis itu demi aku? Pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku tahu senpai adalah pria baik,"

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Ia tahu Sasuke masih belum menemukan kesadarannya. Mata bening Hinata kemudian menerawang jauh.

"Cinta itu tidak hanya tentang memiliki, Sasuke-senpai. Tapi juga melepaskan dan merelakan…"

"…"

"Pernahkah Sasuke-senpai bertanya mengapa aku memilih Kiba-kun padahal hatiku berdebar karenamu? Lalu tahukah senpai mengapa aku merelakan Kiba-kun bersama kekasihnya yang lain?"

Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku percaya Kami-sama memiliki rencana terbaik untuk kebahagiaanku. Asalkan aku tetap melakukan hal-hal baik, aku yakin Kami-sama– "

"Kebahagiaanku adalah hidup bersamamu! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata!" Sasuke balik menatap Hinata. Omong kosong ! Pikiran Hinata tak pernah bisa dimengerti olehnya.

"Meninggalkan orang yang selama ini setia bersamamu bukanlah hal yang baik, senpai…" ujar Hinata lagi.

_'__Lalu meninggalkan Kiba?'_

_'__Kalau begitu aku bukan gadis baik, Sasuke-senpai,' _

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan kenangan lima tahun lalu bersama Hinata. Saat ia secara tak langsung meminta gadis itu untuk menerimanya dan meninggalkan Kiba yang merupakan kekasih Hinata saat itu. Namun Hinata menyentilnya dengan mengatakan hal tersebut. Membuatnya berpikir kembali.

Meninggalkan Sakura?

Sasuke ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura adalah di sebuah kafe dekat pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya. Mereka bertemu karena keduanya mengikuti kencan buta. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik ikut acara itu, namun karena dipaksa akhirnya ia ikut juga.

Sasuke bersama tiga orang teman lelakinya, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura bersama tiga orang teman perempuan yang Sasuke lupa siapa nama mereka. Dari keempat gadis dihadapannya, hanya Sakura yang sedikit menarik atensinya. Tak sulit, karena Sakura juga terlihat jelas tertarik pada Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya berkenalan lebih dekat dan menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak tahun lalu.

Sakura tidak seperti Hinata. Ia bukan tipe gadis lembut yang suka tersenyum. Sebaliknya Sakura adalah seorang gadis berwatak tegas dan cukup cerewet. Orang-orang bilang kepribadian Sakura cocok dengan Sasuke. Mereka seolah saling melengkapi layaknya _puzzle_. Sakura mengisi bagian kosong pada diri Sasuke begitu pula Sasuke mengisi bagian yang hilang pada diri Sakura.

Tapi...

Sasuke pernah begitu mencintai seorang gadis. _Puzzle_ manapun mungkin tidak pernah cocok pada sekeping hati yang mencintai Hinata. Karena _puzzle_ itu adalah Hinata.

Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Sakura. Sasuke nyaman bersama gadis itu. Sakura bisa menjadi sosok yang diandalkan dalam berbagai hal yang tidak Sasuke sukai. Sakura mengerti dirinya dan bisa mengimbangi watak keras dan kesepian milik Sasuke. Dan, dengan segala kesungguhan hati gadis itu untuk mendampinginya, Sasuke membalasnya dengan menjanjikan pernikahan pada Sakura.

Tapi, hatinya… Hinata…

_'__Kalau Sasuke-senpai jadi aku, apa yang akan senpai lakukan?'_

_'__Tentu saja, menerimaku,'_

_'__Lalu, meninggalkan Kiba?'_

_"__Kalau begitu, aku bukan gadis yang baik, Sasuke-senpai...'_

Deg!

Sasuke tertunduk. Kenapa? Rasanya terlalu sakit. Kini ia sadar, sebenarnya dirinya tidak bisa memilih. Karena menikahi Sakura ataupun pergi bersama Hinata bukanlah pilihan. Karena dari awal, pilihannya adalah merelakan dan menerima semua yang telah dimilikinya.

Melepaskan…

Hinata…

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke pelukannya. Menghirup penuh-penuh aroma gadis itu. Menarik udara untuk mengisi rongga paru-parunya dengan aroma lembut yang tak pernah bisa dijelaskan. Bibirnya yang bergetar mencari-cari leher Hinata, mengecup setiap inci kulit sang Hyuuga yang terbuka. Matanya terpejam karena cairan basah yang keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku tahu. Kita... sampai disini saja, ya?" Hinata tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke melepas Hinata dari pelukannya.

"Maaf..." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku harus menurunkanmu disini. Kalau kau masih bersamaku, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran lagi," lirihnya tanpa memandang Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Dikecupnya kedua pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sayonara..."

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh setelah menurunkan Hinata. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih menampilkan senyum setelah membungkukkan badan pada Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke tak terlihat lagi, senyum gadis itu memudar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan lunglai seolah ditarik kuat oleh gravitasi. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

><p><strong>13 Tahun Kemudian...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku Sarada. Uchiha Sarada, 12 tahun," kata seorang gadis remaja berkacamata pada seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian di lobi. Tangannya terulur menanti sambutan.<p>

Ini adalah hari pertama Sarada di Konoha Course, sebuah tempat bimbingan belajar yang cukup populer di Tokyo. Ia mengikuti bimbingan belajar karena tiga bulan lagi dirinya akan mengikuti ujian masuk tingkat SMP.

Ia tidak mengenal siapapun di tempat ini. Jadi, agar kursusnya lebih menyenangkan, ia harus mulai memperkenalkan diri sedikitnya pada satu atau dua orang.

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Sarada. Ia tersenyum, membuat mata kelabunya menutup sempurna. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah lembut berayun karena tertiup angin dari kipas listrik.

"Namaku Chiharu, Sarada nee-san. 10 tahun,"

Sarada memandang heran. Ia masih menggengam tangan Chiharu.

"Nama keluargamu?"

"Dulu aku Akasuna Chiharu, sekarang Chiharu saja," katanya terdengar sedih.

"Kenapa?" Sarada penasaran. Sekarang genggamannya pada jari Chiharu semakin erat.

"Tou-chanku sudah meninggal,"

..Ͼ╒..

"Tou-san, kalau Tou-san meninggal apakah aku tidak boleh memakai nama Uchiha lagi?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba ketika sang Ayah menjemputnya di tempat kursus.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang ayah dibuat terkejut oleh pertanyaan putrinya itu. Selalu, Sarada sering memberikan kejutan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terduga yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bodoh, kau tetap Uchiha sampai sebelum menikah. Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Sasuke, sang ayah penasaran dibuatnya.

Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangan Sarada, menuntun gadis kecil itu menuju mobil hitamnya.

'Teman baruku – Chiharu bilang, Tou-channya sudah meninggal, jadi ia tidak pakai nama keluarga Akasuna lagi,"

Sasuke menekan kunci mobil otomatisnya. Ia buka pintu depan, masuk ke dalam mobil lalu beringsut pelan-pelan ke jok kemudi. Pintu di bagian kemudi hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam, sehingga Sasuke harus repot masuk dari pintu sebelahnya.

"Kapan _sih _Tou-san akan mengganti mobil? Lexus ini sudah ketinggalan zaman!" protes Sarada.

Sasuke tidak menjawab protes putri cerewetnya itu. Ia masih tertarik pada percakapan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Seharusnya temanmu itu tetap memakai nama keluarga ayahnya. Tapi kalaupun ia tidak mau, dia bisa saja memakai nama keluarga ibunya,"

"Oh begitu..." gumam Sarada mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bisakah aku bersama Tou-san sampai hari Senin?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Sejujurnya ia ingin bersama dengan putrinya setiap hari, tapi dirinya dan Sakura sudah memiliki kesepakatan secara hukum.

"_You know the rule, right?_ Kau juga tahu bagaimana Kaa-sanmu, kan?"

Sarada mencibir.

Pandangannya beralih ke arah lain, malas melihat wajah Tou-sannya yang senang karena mengerjainya. Kini matanya mengarah kepada seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil mereka. Mata wanita itu tertuju pada mobil kuno milik ayahnya.

"Tou-san, lihat Ba-san it– "

"Tou-san mau kemana?" tanya Sarada pada ayahnya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil.

Tou-sannya tidak mendengar Sarada. Pria itu berlari ke arah wanita yang dilihat Sarada tadi. Wanita berambut biru tua itu terkejut bukan main melihat wajah Tou-sannya. Ia mundur, namun seorang anak tiba-tiba memeluk tangan wanita itu kemudian memandang heran pada Tou-san Sarada. Itu Chiharu!

Wanita itu mengenalkan Chiharu pada Tou-san Sarada. Mereka terlihat berbincang dan Sarada melihat wajah wanita itu memerah. Dan yang paling mengherankannya, wajah Tou-sannya terlihat lebih… cerah?

Tou-san Sarada adalah pria tegas yang jarang menampilkan wajah ceria, namun wanita dewas yang baru dilihat Sarada itu mampu membuat wajah kaku Tou-sannya lebih hidup. Mungkin wanita itu kenalan Tou-sannya dulu.

Tok! tok!

Chiharu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mobil yang dinaiki Sarada. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengetuk kaca mobil tempat Sarada duduk. Sarada kemudian membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan mendapati Chiharu tersenyum.

"Paman itu ayahnya Nee-san?"

"Hm..." jawab Sarada. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Ayah dan Ibu Nee-san sudah bercerai?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sarada kesal. Bercerai bukan kata yang baik, kan?

"Ayah Nee-san yang mengatakannya pada Kaachan-ku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake <strong>

"… Sasori-kun meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung," jawab Hinata lamat-lamat. Ia selalu merasa sedih setiap kali ada orang yang menanyakan tentang almarhum suaminya.

Pria berambut merah itu meninggal di usia muda, meninggalkan istrinya dan seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengannya bernama, Chiharu.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu…" kata Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng dan membalasnya dengan senyum.

Ia merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata. Sasuke seolah kembali mengorek kesedihan wanita itu. Diperhatikannya wajah Hinata, wanita itu terlihat semakin dewasa karena usia. Namun, ia tetaplah Hinata yang dikenal Sasuke bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sasuke bergeming. Pikirannya kemudian melayang. Kembali pada memori terakhirnya dengan Hinata. Di dalam mobil dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk karena dua pilihan. Menikahi Sakura atau melarikan diri dengan Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tidak menyesal menikah dengan Sakura. Karena memang begitulah seharusnya. Manusia perlu menerima dengan lapang apa yang telah Kami-sama siapkan untuknya. Seringnya sesuatu yang diterima manusia tidak selalu diinginkannya. Tapi apabila manusia itu percaya, semuanya akan menjadi terbaik pada akhirnya.

Inikah yang kau maksud Hinata? Semua yang indah pada waktunya itu?

"Sudah lima tahun aku bercerai dari Sakura…" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Pupil Hinata melebar.

"Bukan karena dirimu, tentu saja." Sasuke mengukir senyum geli.

"Akan banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya padamu,"

Hinata tersipu, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Namun Sasuke tidak membiarkan ekspresi itu berlama-lama di wajah Hinata. Segera di raihnya jari-jari wanita itu, membawanya ke bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin senyum terlega yang pernah dirasakannya.

Semua akan indah pada waktunya…

"Bisa kita mulai dari awal lagi, Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**Done!**

**Imajinasi saya belakangan ini sedang 'hurt', semoga bisa tersampaikan melalui cerita ini.**

**Semoga ada pelajaran yang bisa diambil. Sasu tetap nikah sama Sakura, tapi endingnya Sasuhina. Yap, anggap saja sebagai imbalan atas kesetiaan Hinata dan kerelaan Sasuke.**

**Terima kasih atas review-nya. Always cheer me up ;D**

**Terima kasih juga yang sudah mau baca, fave, n follow. **

**miss anon, guest, kumbang bimbang (jangan terlalu banyak galau, nanti makin bimbang :D), apriliasiska, syuchi hyu, , dindachan06, uchihyuu nagisa (trims. Hei, saya jadi besar kepala :D), archan'sgirl, cahya uchiha. lawchan-ai, hanao himeka, hiru neesan.  
><strong>

**Bye~**


End file.
